Olive Death
by CheetahGirl69
Summary: Nepeta's last moments alive and the moments after.


Nepeta felt sick to her stomach. Her best friend and morial, Equius, had just fallen to the floor dead. A string wrapped incredibly tight around his throat cutting all circulation off. The strings were so tight that they began to cut through the tough skin of the blue troll. The blood began dripping from his neck, slow like marmalade. The sickness turned to fury; white hot fury that overpowered ever other sense in her body. How dare he? Hoe fucking dare he kill the troll that meant most to her in the world? The juggalo would pay. She readied her body to pounce and burst through the gate, claws exposed and ready to go for the kill.

Gamzee slowly turned, eyes lidded yet red with the madness that plagued his brain. A small smile graced his lips and his raised his arms to meet her outstretched one; easily snapping the wrist and dragging the claws against his own face to show her just how fucking insane he really was. She fell and he moved to her step by step. Now cowering against the wall he honked, the most terrifying noise to ever intrude Nepeta's ears. Olive tears began to build in her eyes, she couldn't even avenge her fallen morial.

Even now she was unsure if she could have killed him even if she had overpowered him. It seemed almost wrong, he had been so peaceful and kind. Before that is... Nepeta glanced back at Equius, body limp and bent at weird angles. A trickle of blood from his neck and a steady flow from his knee. The rage was back again, new and hotter than ever. Gamzee licked his lips slowly and motioned with his pointer finger; it was long and bony.

"Here kitty kitty..." He crooned as he took another step. Nepeta's hackles raised and she let out a hiss, the most powerful hiss she could muster. Gamzee slowly raised his club in the air and Nepeta braced herself. It began to swing back down at an alarming speed and Nepeta jumped with all her force, narrowly dodging the bludgeoning weapon. Now she directed her body toward the murderous troll and launched herself at him, claws exposed and ready. He easily swung the club landing one right in her gut. All air was gone now, Nepeta felt lick she couldn't breathe. A club was brought down directed at her head now that she was on the floor laying on her back. Immediately she raised her arms to protect her head. The blunt object connected with her forearms and she screamed in pain. And quickly withdrew them. Another club went flying down moments after the first hit, this time colliding with her head.

There was a pain like no other as the sharp pain rocketed through her skull. It felt like a knife was being driven right down the center. Vision blurry, there was a ringing in her ears before she glanced up to the blood thirsty troll towering over her tiny form. Another club was met to her head. Nepeta tried to blink the blood out of her eyes but oh my god there was so much why was there so much blood? Where was Karkat? Why was this happening? Another hit. Why did Equius have to die? Why did she have to die? Another hit. She could feel the blackness creeping up on her and she was so scared, so so scared of what it may lead to. Another hit.

Nepeta's limp floor now lay on the ground, blood stemming out in every direction. Gamzee continued to bring his club down on her head and all over her body. It did nothing, really, it just felt really really good. Finally he dropped his clubs and they rolled away smearing olive blood wherever they went. Ga,zee fell to his knees before the dead girl. No remorse was felt, not a drop of guilt. But he looked at her there on the ground before him completely at his mercy. She really did look beautiful even covered in her own blood and swelling in the places that hat been hit the most. He daintily lifter her hand in his and slowly reached out his tongue. Sticky and warm, the olive blood tasted like iron in his mouth. He licked again. Gamzee liked it.

He grabbed her by the hair now and roughly dragged her up to his face. Her eyes were not entirely closed. They were dead and unmoving but still held that echo of innocence that they sparkled with before. He stretched his tongue out again, this time aiming for the yellow and grey eyes. He could almost taste the innocence inside of them, it tasted like miracles. What beautiful eyes. He leaned her neck back, exposing her flesh. It started as a kiss, a chaste kiss on her bloody and broken neck. But then there was a nibble. Then there was a bite. Now there was full on gnawing. He ripped at the grey skin, exposing flesh and veins. Another bite opened her jugular and some blood came pouring out. Without the heart beating there wasn't quite as much as Gamzee had expected though, so he kept chewing until he had her completely decapitated.

He repeated the action with the other dead troll, taking in all the blue blood he had to offer. It was amazing. Now Gamzee stood, captchalouged the heads, and moved on to find his good friend Tavros.


End file.
